Generally, a motor used for an air conditioner external unit or a refrigerator in BLDC motors often do not work because of the occurrence of leakage or corrosion by means of the permeation of rainwater or moisture into a motor housing, and thus, the housing is made of a bulk molding compound (BMC) resin by means of insert injection molding.
A conventional motor, which has the housing made of the BMC resin by means of the insert injection molding, is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2011-0039785. According to the structure of the conventional motor, the housing is made through the injection molding with the BMC resin in a state where a printed circuit board is disposed on one side of a stator to perform electrical activation of the stator.
By the way, in the state where the printed circuit board is disposed on one side of the stator, if the stator is located inside a mold to perform the insert injection molding, the injection molding is carried out on relatively high temperature conditions, so that the devices mounted on the printed circuit board may be broken or damaged. In this case, since the motor housing is molded of the BMC resin together with the stator and the printed circuit board, all of them should be thrown away. Accordingly, the entire manufacturing cost becomes undesirably increased.
In the state where the electrical connection of the printed circuit board is finished, furthermore, a radiation plate for radiating the heat generated from an integrated circuit device is mounted, and after that, the insert injection molding is carried out, thereby making it difficult to perform the assembly work and causing the manufacturing process to be complicated.
On the other hand, if a cover of the housing of the motor is made of a metal material, the static electricity, which is generally generated during the rotation of the motor, is generated from a bearing inside the cover, thereby making the bearing unfortunately damaged.
To solve the above-mentioned conventional problems, thus, the inventors propose to a motor having a new structure in which no resin molding can be carried out in a state where the printed circuit board is coupled to the stator and the static electricity generated from the cover of the housing can be removed.